Red Christmas
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Di Planet Kadal Hitam, Natal berwarna merah. Bukan putih.


**Red Christmas  
**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **.**

 **\- pernyataan hak cipta -**

 ** _Princess Principal_** **dan karakter-karakter di dalamnya adalah sepenuhnya milik 3Hz, Actas, Bandai Visual, dan segala nama yang memang memilikinya**

 **.**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **Mac Artur, yang desakannya menggerakkan jemari ini hingga terciptalah fiksi penggemar 611 kata spesial Natal ini**

* * *

KETUKAN antara logam dengan logam lainnya mengisi seluruh ruangan yang bisu. Dengan penerangan yang seadanya namun cukup, dengan kedua telapak tangan yang kini berselimutkan merah yang terus mengalir dari paha yang tengah ditanganinya, Ange dengan getir bercampur segala panik dan rasa bersalah terus mengorek-ngorek mencari peluru yang masih mendekam di dalam paha Princess.

Princess mengerang menahan sakit. Peluh terus bercucuran di wajahnya terlihat. Cengkeramannya pada seprai di belakangnya bersandar menguat dan melemah tak lagi beraturan sebagaimana semakin habis tenaganya terkuras untuk menahan sakit juga tetap sadarkan diri.

Pun begitu, meski pandangannya kian mengabur, ia terus lurus menatap wajah Ange sekalipun Ange tidak menatapnya balik.

Ange hanya bisa semakin gemetar seirama dengan gerakan pinsetnya di dalam paha Princess dan erangan Princess di hadapannya. Napasnya diburu. Tangan kirinya masih menopang paha porselen bernodakan merah darah itu dengan percampuran rasa bersalah dan rasa tak pantas. Tangan kanannya sudah bisa merasakan jepitan pinsetnya mencapai peluru yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Ia ingin menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat. Tidak ingin menyiksa orang yang begitu dicintainya ini lebih lama lagi.

Ia ingin menatap wajah Princess. Meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun tak ada kuasanya untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"A, aku sudah mendapatkan pelurunya. Tahan sakitnya sedikit lagi," ucap Ange terbata-bata.

Tadi, sesampainya mereka di tempat persembunyian darurat Ange, Chris dan Maria segera mempersiapkan ruangan dan peralatan bedah. Pun begitu, Ange mengusir keduanya untuk tidak mengganggunya dan langsung mengunci ruangan yang kini disinggahinya dan Princess.

Ange tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menyelesaikan kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Ange ingin menebus dosanya sendiri. Dan ini. Luka tembak di paha ini. Ini adalah kekacauan terbesar yang sudah pasti akan disesalinya seumur hidupnya.

Betapa tidak? Ini adalah orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini. Melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Semua ini adalah kesalahannya.

Semua ini.

Semua yang sudah dimulainya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Ia telah mencelakakan seluruh hidup orang yang berani dianggapnya sebagai yang terkasih ini.

Di mana letak kepantasan baginya untuk mengungkap cinta?

.

"Charlotte..."

.

Ange tersentak. Matanya tetap terkunci pada luka berlubang dan tangan kanan berpinsetnya.

"Charlotte..."

Sakit. Dia tahu itu sakit. Sebegitu menyakitkannya. Dia pun merasa. Jauh di dalam dadanya. Rasa sakit karena rasa bersalah bukan hanya terlambat untuk kembali ke sisi Princess dan mengembalikan kehidupan Princess sebagaimana mestinya, namun juga bagaimana ia terus menyakiti Princess dengan kebohongan-kebohongannya, dan kini...

.

gagal melindunginya.

.

Sekonyong-konyong pandangan Ange mengabur, habis tertelan air mata yang meluap-luap dan perlahan tumpah mengalir.

Princess tahu Ange menangis. Sangat tahu. Punggung Ange bergetar. Kedua tangan Ange bergetar. Ia bisa merasakan rintik-rintik basah menyapa pahanya.

Ange kembali tersentak. Tangan kirinya disentuh oleh sebelah tangan Princess. Digenggamnya.

"Charlotte... Tidak apa-apa... Semua akan baik-baik saja..." bisik Princess penuh kasih, berusaha tetap terdengar tenang di antara desah menahan sakitnya. Genggamannya pada tangan kiri Ange dieratkannya. Mengemis Ange untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Ange mengalah. Lancang akan rasa bersalah, hina, dan malunya ia tengadahkan kepalanya balas menatap Princess.

Princess yang nyatanya juga menangis.

"Princess..."

"Charlotte... Tidak apa-apa..."

Menatap senyum di antara tangis dan wajah kesakitan itu, Ange menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dengan lekas mengeluarkan peluru sial Zelda dari dalam paha Princess. Cepat membersihkan dan menutup lukanya.

"Princess... Maafkan aku..." bisiknya parau di antara tangisnya, dengan wajah tertunduk menempel dengan bagian tubuh yang kini tentu akan tampak cacat itu.

Pun begitu Princess, tidak ada mengurangi rasa sayang dan cintanya terhadap Ange, dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, mengusap kepala Ange.

.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Charlotte..."

.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAHAYA mentari musim dingin perlahan menyapa wajahnya. Terusik, perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan iris-iris langit musim dingin yang teduh. Iris-iris yang dipenuhi lelah.

Dan begitu saja ia merasakan usap lembut di atas kepalanya.

.

"Selamat pagi, Charlotte."

 _._

 _Princess..._

.

"Kembalilah tidur."

 _._

 _Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang...?_

.

"Selamat Natal, Charlotte."

.

Dan begitu saja ia kembali terlelap. Tenang.

 **\- tamat -**

* * *

 **Selamat Natal. Jangan lupa pada perayaan Natal kita harus mengenang bagaimana Alm. Mba Eleanor 'Iinchou' mengakhiri kariernya sebagai Duta Bundir Albion 1900 dengan menembakkan pistol ke kepalanya sendiri setelah di- _friendzone_ Doritos yang sudah kepalang _move on_ ke Honda Beat-o. Jangan lupa pula pada perayaan Natal ini kita harus mengenang bagaimana Zelda Si Palkon merusak tiang agama peribadatan kita semua: paha Babang Incess yang mahasuci.**

 **Siapa itu Chris dan Maria? Mainkan gim ponsel pintar _Princess Principal: Game of Mission_ dan temukan jawabannya di sana. Jangan lupa untuk lupa diri, lupa anak dan istri, gesek CC _kakin kakin kakin_ demi _roll gacha_ SSR dan UR _waifu_ kalian.**

 **Belilah BD dan/atau DVD PriPri beserta semua cendera mata resminya (TERUTAMA C93 BESOK YA TEMAN-TEMAN MOHON SEKALI YA ALANGKAH KITA DIHUJANI BERKAH PAPAP TACHIBANS DENGAN GULUNGAN MAHAHOMO MAHAPORNO ITU FUUUH YA TUHAN PANAS SEKALI DI SINI FUUUH). Jangan lupa April besok kita akan menyaksikan Mba Imamu dan Mba Aki _ichaicha_ di atas panggung Maihama yang subhanallah apakah kita naik haji melihat AnPuri bucin secara langsung begitu?**


End file.
